


Santa Knows Best

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Castiel finds out that it is not exactly Santa who fills up the stockings and leaves the presents.





	Santa Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 12/09/16.

Castiel picked up a box out of one of your decoration boxes and furrowed his brow. “Why do you have a Beauty and the Beast cup in here?”

You turned your head and then snorted seeing what he was holding. You walked over to him, holding the tree skirt. “Cas… it’s just holding something else. A lot of the boxes don’t have what’s labeled on the outside on the pictures. Here.” You pointed at the sharpie where you had written. “It’s a stocking holder. I’m gonna need to get you one.”

“A stocking holder?” Castiel asked, furrowing his brow.

You took the box from him and walked over to the mantel above the fireplace. You opened the box and unwrapped the snowman stocking holder, placing it on the edge of the mantel. “There are ones for me, Sam, and Dean. They’re labeled. Sam has the snowman, Dean has the Santa with the bag, I have Rudolph.” You stepped back, tapping your chin. “What one can I get you…”

Castiel was at your side, looking at the snowman. “What is the purpose of that?”

“The name is pretty self-explanatory Cas.”

Turning away, you walked back towards the table and picked up Sam’s stocking that you had unpacked earlier. You came back over to Castiel and placed Sam’s stocking on the holder.

The dots connected with Castiel. “Right.”

“Then Santa comes down the chimney and fills up the stockings. It’s easy for him because the stockings are right there!”

Castiel was examining you closely, his eyes narrowed. “You believe Santa is real?”

You let out a laugh. “Oh my god, Cas! No! It’s just… it’s a tradition!”

“I do not understand these traditions.”

“If you had grown up with them, you would.”

“So, you intend to get me a stocking and pretend the stocking gets filled?”

“I’m going to fill the stockings!”

Castiel furrowed his brow once more. “Why?”

“Because it’s fun! Don’t question it!”

<> <> <>

“Santa really knows me,” Sam chuckled to himself, pulling out a gift card to Amazon.

It was Christmas morning and the four of you were digging into your stockings and presents. Castiel was sitting next to you. He had pulled out his chocolate Santas and other candies. And his bag of coffee. He was examining it, reading the ingredients. Sam peaked his attention.

Castiel shot you a look before telling Sam. “Santa is closer than you know.”

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel curiously and he immediately closed his mouth. You watched him closely and he looked at you uncomfortably and then said to the boys, “I am sorry. I almost divulged a secret.”

“What secret?” Sam asked.

Oh no. You thought to yourself. Castiel believed that Sam and Dean didn’t know you were the one who had filled their stockings.

Cutting in, you told Sam, “That your Santa has Y/HC and likes to wear leggings as often as possible.”

It took a couple of seconds before Sam let out a laugh. “Cas, that’s not a secret.”

“Don’t tease him!” you mockingly scolded Sam. “It’s the first time he’s had a stocking! He doesn’t know how to goes.”

“Did you honestly think I still believed in Santa?” Dean asked incredulously. He sounded more offended than confused.

Castiel looked a little shook, shrugging sheepishly.

“Oi, lay off him, Dean!” You said before pointing at his gifts. “You have more things to open. Stop dawdling!”

Dean shook his head, laughing quietly as he turned back to his presents, as did Sam.

Scooting closer to Castiel, you touched his hand and he looked at you, looking slightly embarrassed. “You’re cute.”

“I feel dumb.”

“Mhm, well, I still think you’re cute,” you informed him. You leaned in closer and whispered, “Plus ‘Santa’ has another gift for you… but you’re going to have to come to ‘Santa’s’ room for it.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up immediately and you smirked, running your fingers up his arm slowly. He followed your movements, his breath shallowing a bit, unable to hide his excitement. “I promise you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure. ‘Santa’ does seem to know everyone well.”


End file.
